TFARandom StoryPart 1
by Decepticon-Kat
Summary: I don't have a clue how this story happened...I mean it started pretty good, then I think I lost it from there... This is transformers Animated world. Mostly about Bumblebee And Starscream, some wasp I guess, and others. This is kinda like a regular episode of TFA, but kinda stupid later on... I will only make another chapter if it gets good reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**It all starts aboared the abandoned Autobot cargo ship. Three random transformers are exploring this abandoned wasteland and are reporting back to HQ.**

**"we have found the Autobots ship and also found some supplies...",Said Starscream.**  
**"but not very many supplies",Blitzwing said.**  
**"good...report back when you have found out more info",said Megatron.**  
**"What is the point in this anyways...",Said Starscream.**  
**"It is so we can discover more about the Autobots and signal back to Megatron what we have found",Said Lugnut.**

**They moon walked back to thier ship and discovered it was locked.**  
**"Allright who was the last person to get outta the ship?!",said Starscream.**  
**"It was you",said Blitzwing.**  
**"oh..."starscream replied.**  
**They tried to contact thier base but there was no signal. So they waited...and waited...and waited...**

**Now we return to Earth where the Autobots are located.**  
**We see Bumblebee play his video game...and he's winning. Prime had just shut down Bumbelbee's game system.**  
**"Hey...what was that for!?",Bumblebee said in a mad way.**  
**"Its not time to play games Bumblebee! We are upgrading our defenses and our new ship",Said Prime.**  
**"But it was my turn!",Said Sari.**  
**"I don't care...",Said prime**

**So they walked over to the ship and they had to drag Bumblebee out of the ship's engine...again.**  
**"Help! Help me...!",Shouted Bumblebee.**  
**"allright hold on!", answered Bulkhead.**  
**Finally after six hours they got him out of the engine.**  
**"Are you okay Bumblebee?" Asked Bulkhead.**  
**"yeah i'm fine...but you destroyed half of the new ship!",Said Bee.**  
**"whats optimus gonna say!?" said Sari.**  
**"hold on i can fix this!" Bulkhead answered.**  
**A few seconds later...**  
**"What did you do!?" Shouted Bumblebee.**  
**"I told you i'd fix it?..." Answered Bulkhead.**  
**"so you decided to flip the whole thing!?" Bumblebee said.**  
**"Ummmm...yeah" said Bulkhead.**  
**"What made you think this would work!?" Shouted Bee...Again.**

**Now we go back to the moon where the Decepticons are...**  
**"oooh...I found someting!" Said Blitzwing very happily.**  
**(Blitzwing picks up a weired metal object.)**  
**"Hmmmm...maybe I can use that to get back into the ship..." Said Starscream.**  
**"But it's mine..." Cried Blitzwing.**  
**"Do you wanna get in the ship or not!?" Asked Starscream.**  
**"NO..." Said Blitzwing now very sad...**  
**"Well then what else are you gonna use it for!?" Shouted Starscream.**  
**"For this!"**  
**Bang!**  
**Starscream is now unconcious...Blitzwing is angry...and they're locked outta thier ship...**  
**...this is going great!**

**Anyway back to autobots...**  
**"Hey i think i got it fixed!" Shouted Bumblebee.**  
**"ummm what is it?..." Asked Sari.**  
**"I don't really know..." Answered Bumblebee.**  
**(Optimus walkes into the room...)**  
**"Ummm...bumblebee what is this!?" Asked Prime.**  
**"I said i don't know okay!"**  
**"Well where's the new ship!?" Asked Optimus.**  
**"well...that ummm...is the new ship..." Said Bee.**  
**"Do you like it?" Asked bulkhead.**  
**"you are all in trouble!" Shouted Optimus.**  
**Sari walks slowly away trying to sneak out...**  
**"I said ALL of you are coming with me" Said Prime.**

**Back to the Deceticons...Again...**

**Starscream woke up from his...rest...right after hearing Megatron on the comlink...**  
**"Allright Megatron will be here soon to find us...in the mean time lets..."**  
**"What are you guys doing!?" Shouted Starscream.**  
**"Give it back...it's mine!"**  
**" Since when was this YOURS!?"**  
**"Since i found it...DUH!"**  
**"Quiet!...Are you finished yet?..." Asked Starscream.**  
**"allmost..." Answered Blitzwing.**  
**He hits Lugnut with the metal object...Lugnut then throws Blitzwing...**  
**"At least soon i'll get help...hopefully.." Says Starscream.**

**Switch back to the Autobots...**  
**"it was Bulkehead who ruined the ship!" said Bumblebee.**  
**"It was half your fault Bumblebee!" Says Bulkhead.**  
**" it was both of your faults!" Shouted Sari.**  
**"well you guys are buying a new ship anyway, no matter who's fault it was!" said Prime.**  
**"How are we gonna do that!?" Said Bee.**  
**"Easy...find a way to earn money" Optimus suggested.**  
**"Ummmm...how!?" Yelled Bumblebee.**  
**"Find a JOB!" Optimus shouted.**

**So they looked and Bumblebee was the first to find his new job...**

**"Welcome to Burger King...may i take you order?" Said Bee.**  
**"yeah i'll get a shake and some fries" the customer said.**  
**"sure would you like some dessert?"**  
**"ummm...sure i'll get a pie"**  
**"okay"**

**Bulkhead was trying to find his job too...**

**Now...back to the Decepticons...**

**"Ahhhh...good now that you guys are...tied up...i can wait in peace for help to come.." Said Starscream.**  
**"if you don't un-tie me you'll be in peices!" Shouted Blitzwing.**  
**"Do you think i really care?" Asked Starscream.**  
**"No..." Answered Blitzwing sadly**

**Wow...now the Autobots again...**

**"Hey you robot!" Shouted the resturant's owner.**  
**"My name is Bumblebee..." Said Bee.**  
**"whatever...i need you to clean up all the ketchup on this table"**  
**" Allright..."**  
**"and hurry up...your the slowest thing i've ever seen!"**  
**Now Bumblebee is thinking...( I'm not slow!...i'm the FASTEST thing ever! )**  
**Couple mins. later...**  
**"Hey i didn't know that sign said "WRONG WAY"...okay...i was going to fast.." Cried Bumblebee.**  
**"Well...someone needs to pay for ALL this damage!" Yelled the police.**  
**"I wonder who that would be..."Said Bumblebee sadly.**

**"i think you know..." Said the officer.**

**Back to the moon again...**  
**"there!...i'm un-tied!" Said Blitzwing.**  
**"Well...guess what...Starscream is STILL standing right there..." Said Lugnut.**  
**"I'll find a way to distract him...maybe..."**  
**"How are you gonna do that?"**  
**"It won't be hard..."**

**Couple HOURS later...**

**"Ahhh...feels good to have some quietness for once..."Said Blitzwing.**  
**"Let me go!...i am your commander!"Starscream cried.**  
**"Well guess what...now your not!...i am second in command now!"Said Blitzwing.**  
**"You can't leave me here!?" Yelled Starscream.**  
**"Well...i just did..."Said Blitzwing.**

**Back to the Autobots...**

**"You can't arest me!?" Cried Bumblebee.**  
**"i AM aresting you...and your going to jail" Said the Police.**  
**"thats not fair!",yelled Bee.**  
**"It's not fair to me either, I was gonna have the day off",The officer replied.**

**IN JAIL.**

**(a rock hits the wall then another one hits again)**

**"Uuuughhhh...", Sighed Bumblebee.**  
**(The clanking of feet aproach Bumblebee slowly)**

**"Who's there!?, Nevermind...I DON'T WANNA KNOW!", Cried Bee.**  
**"BOOO!"**  
**"AHhhhhhhh!"**  
**"HAHAHHAHAH!"**  
**"eheh...Now answer my question...WHO ARE YOU!?", screamed Bumblebee.**  
**"Don't you recognize me?", Said the Dark shadow.**  
**"Ummm...no...CAUSE ITS VERY DARK IN HERE!"**  
**"Well don't you recognize my voice?"**  
**"look...i've had a long day...I can't tell A DECEPTICON FROM AUTOBOT!", Yelled Bee.**

**(Wasp moves from the dark shadows of the Prison Cell)**

**"Huh..." (Looks at Wasps' condition),**  
**"I prefered it when you were dead...", Said Bumblebee under his breath.**  
**"look...all I want to do is get out of this stupid prison cell.",Wasp said.**  
**"Well if we can get the lock picked, then we're free."**  
**"How are we gonna pick the lock"**  
**(Couple mins later...)**  
**"How on earth did you think my ARM could fit into that small lock!?",Wasp cried.**

**"Eh I didn't...It was just payback.", Bee laughed.**

**Back to the Decepticons...**

**(Starscream grabs the shiny peice of metal Blitzwing had before)**  
**"I can use this to get out somehow!",He said excitingly!**  
**"Stealer!"Shouted Blitz.**  
**"Huh whaaa?"**  
**"you stole my SHINY THING!"**  
**"Huh? oh what this thing...? oh...it ummm...its a rock."**  
**"A rock..."**  
**"AAAA rock." :D**

**...**

**"Hand it over...", Said Blitzwing.**  
**"What."**  
**"ok...if you don't hand it over soon i'll-**

**(Starscream chucks the peice of metal at Blitzwing who is now laying on the ground and ,will be for a while...)**

**"I'm free from this rope!",Starscream cried.**  
**(the clanking of chains are heard)**  
**"Oh great...I really don't wanna know..."**

**To Bumblebee and Wasp...**

**"I don't understand the meaning of this", Said Wasp hanging upside down.**  
**"JUst PLEASE don't move...OR WE BOTH DIE!",Cried Bee.**  
**(Wasp reached closer for the key to the lock, which is apperently on the ceiling...)**  
**"Whoa..WHOOAAAAAAA!", They both cried while falling.**  
**CLUNK!**

**"Eheh...That was a GREAT plan...", Muttered Bee.**  
**"HEY like you could've done better!"**  
**"I could have!"**  
**"Says who!?"**  
**"Says ME!"**  
**"WHHABAJAKAAaajdjmskalkAAahsb KYJVFJHGVBJHB"**

**This could go on for a while...**

**Back the the Deceptconz... :P**

**(Starscream walks around the camp in chains)**  
**(The _Nemisis_ flies through the atmosphere and then lands on the moon)**  
**"Oh scrap..."**  
**(The ships doors open and Blitzwing is still unconsious)**  
**_What will Megatron think?_**

**(A sound comes from behind Starscream, and a familiar face appears suddenly)**  
**"Hiya Starscream!"**  
**"AHHHH!"**  
**"SHHhhh...It's me!"**  
**"Who's ME!?"**  
**"What are you talking about...your "ME".**  
**"I know I'M ME!"**  
**"Good...So your not crazy then."**  
**"Ok...Back to the first question...WHO ARE YOU!?"**  
**"Oh yeah...I'm Skywarp"**  
**"FINALLY AND ANSWER!"**  
**"Ok..."Said Warp, very confused at the moment.**

**Back to the Autobots...Again...**

**(A security guard walks around the corner and sees two transformers who look dead)**

**"YES! They finally DIED!", Cried the officer. XD**  
**(They drag out the two Transformers and chuck them into the dumpster)**  
**"...WOW.", Said Bee.**  
**"Ha ha!, I TOLD YOU I COULD DO BETTER!"**  
**"NO! Who said that?"**  
**"I said it when we fought the first time!"**  
**"I don't remember this at all..."**  
**De Ja Vu...**

**(Hours later)**

**"ZZZZzzzzz...", They both snored on.**

**CLUNK!**

**(A Decepticon lands in front of the dumpster)**

**"Huh...I wonder if the humans threw out anything worth something today...",Said the creep.**

**O.o**

**"Oh Scrap...", They both whispered quietly.**  
**"Oh wow two Autobots?", Said the creep.**  
**"HEY I'M NOT AN AUTOBOT I'MA PREDACON!"**  
**"Ehh whatever..."**

**(grabs both of the Transformers and head for Cybertron)**

**"PRISON AGAIN!?"**

**...**

**Back on over to the Decepticons...**

**"Skywarp, buddy, you gotta understand me...Teleport us to earth OK?"**  
**"OKAY DOKAY!"**  
**(A flash of light ummmm...flashes, and they teleport to an unknown place)**

**"Skywarp you Idiot!", Starscream yelled.**  
**"ya?"**  
**"This isn't earth..."**  
**:P**

**"Skywarp...We're on CYBERTRON!"**  
**"COOL!"**  
**"NO not cool..."**  
**"KK", Said Skywarp trying to go with the flow...**

**O.o**

**Back to the Autobots...**

**"WHY OH WHY!?", Cried Bumblebee angrily!**  
**"Just be quiet please..."**  
**"How can i be quiet in a time like this!?"**  
**"We can think of something good to think about"**

**(they thought about good things: Wasp thought about how he torchured Bumblebee last week, and Bee thought of when He chained up Wasp.)**

**"Are you thinking of what i'm thinking?", Said Bee.**  
**"Probably not..."**  
**"Forget it then..."**

**Back to Deepticons...**

**WHAAABOOOOM!**

**(Something hits Starscream, and Skywarp teleports before it hits himself) :P**

**"Your under arrest under orders from MEGATRON", Yelled a cop**  
**(Skywarp teleports to Saturn where his secret base is located-It's in a rock)**

**(Starscream is in jail and so are the Autobots)**

**"Look Wasp!", Said Bee pointing to another cell.**  
**"huh...What?"**  
**"IT's STARSCREAM DUH!"**  
**"Who cares?"**  
**-.-**

**(Starscream wakes up and hits his head on the ceiling)**  
**O.o**

**"OWe..."**

**"Hey Wasp!,Wake up... It's STARSCREAM!", Cried Bumblebee.**  
**"ZZZZzzzz..."**  
**"Hmmpphhh..."**

**(Skywarp teleports to the prison and ends up in the officer's headquarters)**

**"OOOOOOhhhh..."**  
**"Hey Decepticon!"**  
**O.o**  
**(Skywarp teleports back to Saturn)**

**"Mission: FAIL",he reported.**

**(Starscream feels better after he hit his head and he spots the two transformers in prison)**

**"Hey! Autobots!", he screamed.**  
**"WHOA, whoa, whoa...",Wasp started to say.**  
**"Since when am I an AUTOBOT!?"**  
**"Huh? oh Wasp...Why are you with an Autobot?", Starscream asked.**

**"Just asking...", Said Starscream.**

**To BULKHEAD and SARI...**

**"Can we go to the amusement park again!?", Sari asked hopefuly.**  
**"No not today...I can't find Bumblebee anywhere...", Said Bulkhead.**  
**"Awwwww...",Sari sighed.**  
**"Let's see if Prime knows where Bee went.", Said Bulkhead.**

**At Autobot headquarters-(HQ)...**

**"What do you mean you can't find him?", Asked Prime.**  
**"Well...we kinda saw him getting a job somewhere then we decided it was too boring...soo... we went to a theme park.", Bulkhead described to Prime.**  
**"IT WAS AWESUM!", Sari screamed.**  
**"Soooo...you lost him?"**  
**"Ummmm...Yeah."**  
**"Where did you see him last?", Asked Prime.**  
**"Uhhhhh...possibly being taken to Prison...", Bulkhead responded.**  
**"Let's check the prison then!"**

**In prison before prime gets there...**

**(Starscream is knawing on his handcuffs)**

**"Uhhhh...Starscream...wha-what are you doing?", Asked Bee curiously.**  
**(Starscream spits out a peice of the metal)**  
**"Huh?...oh i'm...uhhh...Admiring my handcuffs" :D**  
**"Sure you are...", Wasp said sarcasticly.**  
**"Well do you have a better plan?!", Starscream yelled.**  
**"YUP.", Said Bee.**  
**"What?"**  
**(Bumblebee gathers them quietly between Starscream's cell and Bumblebee and Wasp's cell. Bumblebee explains everything to them)**  
**"This is the PLAN!", Wasp Asked hoping it was a joke.**  
**"You _ARE_ kidding..._RIGHT_!?", Starscream yelled.**  
**"Uhhh no...why you ask?", Bee replied.**  
**(Wasp and Starscream both stare at Bumblebee)**  
**"I'M NOT CRAZY!", Bumblebee screamed at them.**  
**"FINE WE'LL TRY IT!...Again.", Wasp said at last.**

**(They all pretend they're dead on the cell floors and paint red all over themselves)**  
**(The securety guard comes and spots them)**

**"GENERAL WE GOT DEAD ONES!", he cried out.**  
**"Fix them or bury them in the yard...", yelled the general.**  
**Starscream yells out, "WAIT DON'T BURY US WE'RE NOT REALLY DEAD!"**  
**O.o**  
**"Huh? what was that noise?", the officer said.**  
**(Starscream closes his eyes again,sticks his tongue out, and drops his head like he's dead)**

**SOON I WILL MAKE PART 2! XD**

* * *

**That was fun wasn't it!? Little confusing too...BUT, anyway, If you didn't get some parts:  
**

**Skywarp has a base on saturn. Wasp is not Waspinator yet. Starscream is kinda paranoid. To get outta prison the first time, Wasp and Bumblebee pretend they're dead, and they do pretty much the same in the second escape, but Starscream messes it up.  
**

**Blitzwing: ANY QUESTIONZ!?  
**

**Me: Umm...didn't I just explain it to them?  
**

**Blitzwing: NO! You stink at explanationz!  
**

**Me: Ok...So I guess you can ask questions...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Starscream, Bumblebee, and Wasp still pretended they were dead. Starscream closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, the Decepticon officers just ignored him and stuck them all in the garbage dump on Cybertron.**

**"We're dead! I just know we are!" 'Screamer said while putting his hands over his face.**

**"We're not dead...but we are lost" Bumblebee looked around and saw nothing but garbage. They were covered in it.**

**"Hodukichow!" Said a strange voice.**

**"What. The. Heck, was that..." Wasp just stared at the garbage pile that talked.**

**"I am Wreckgar! I am only good for one thing, ****MURDER!"**

**"Oh Slag..." Bumblebee turned around.**

**"Wasp what did you do?!"**

**"I didn't do anything!"**

**"I am Wreckgar!"**

**O.o**

**Starscream looked back at Bee and Wasp.**

**"What're you guys doing?..." He said.**

**"Whadadukichow!" Wreckgar said.**

**"AHHHHH!" Wasp and Bee ran for their lives.**

**"Hodukichow!"**

**"What does that even meaaaaan!" Bumblebee tried to say while running.**

**"It means what?" Wreckgar said.**

**"I'm asking you!" he kept running from the vicious Wreckgar.**

**"I said it means WHAT!"**

**"Please stop SAYING THAT!"**

**"Hodukichowowow!" His voice echoed.**

**"Starscream! Stop crying!" Wasp yelled.**

**"I caaaaaan't!..." He started crying more.**

**"Why is it that we get YOU out of all 'Cons!" Bee screamed.**

**"Because I'm the only one who hates Megatron!"**

**"touche' "**

**They kept running.**

**"You'd think by now we wouldv'e run out of energon?" Wasp said.**

**"YOU CURSED US TO RUN OUTTA ENERGON!" Bee screamed into Wasp's audio receptors.**

**"OWE! I think I'm deaf..." Wasp whined. Suddenly G1 Optimus Prime appeared in front of them.**

**"FUS RO DAAAAAHHHHH!" WreckGar went flying.**

**"I am Wreckgar! I am...-" His voice trailed off.**

**"Holy cow." Was all Starscream could say. Optimus turned to them.**

**"Why is there a Decepticon with you two, and what happened?"**

**"It's a long story-" Bee got cut off by Wasp.**

**"A VERY confusing, weired, creepy, scary, annoying, long story..."**

**"Ok..." Optimus stared at them, confused.**

**"And how did you shout that creep into the air like that?" Bumblebee asked.**

**"Because I'm Dragonborn..." He said, while standing proud. When he stood like that, Beast wars Megatron came flying at a distance in dragon form.**

**"Oh slag! It's Alduin out to get meh!" Optimus booked it outta there while Megatron chased him.**

**"Ok..." Wasp stared at Bee.**

**-  
SOMEWHERE OVER CLEVELAND.**

**"I'm alive!" Animated Megatron yelled, to no one. Suddenly a bright light shone with great...umm...brightness!  
WHHOOOSH!**

**"Starscream I got the cotton candy you wanted- OH MY GOSH IT'S SANTA CLAUSE!" Skywarp was petrified.**

**"Whuu?" Was all Megatron could say. A voice came over Skywarp's commlink.'**

_**"Skywarp!...wrong planet." **_**Starscream said over the comm.**

**"OH NOES!" He teleported to Cybertron.**

**"Wait don't leave me!" Megatron screamed and tried to grab Skywarp.**

**SHOOOWOOOOP!**

**"Uhhh...well this turned out wonderful. How'd I even get here?"**

**"T'was meeeeee!" Megatron looked around for the noise.**

**"I...am Optimus Prime." the voice said, while Megatron got his cannon ready.**

**"KILL THE REBEL!" He shouted.**

**"Whoa! I was just kidding..."**

**"Who are you, O mysterious voice from unknown."**

**"Hehe...I'm Blitzwing duh..."**

**"OH SLAG TAKE ME BACK TO JAIL!" Megatron yelled. He tried to contact someone over the commlink.**

**"That's me without yoooooU!" Blitzwing started to sing. Megatron had enough and threw a rock at Blitzwing's head.**

**"OUchE!" He fell the the ground.**

**"I need to find my ship! and when I do...I'll murder Starscream for all of this!" Megatron yelled.**

**"Did somebody say...MURDER!" Wreckgar returned.**

**"Oh slag...who are you. Nevermind, I don't wanna know!" Megatron started to run for his life with Wreckgar chasing him.**

**"I am Wreckgar, I am only good for one thing, MURDER!"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**- Back to the trio,**

**Bumblebee, Optimus, Wasp, and Starscream were walking to a spacebridge.**

**"It's big..." Starscream said.**

**"No, It's the size of a pin..." Wasp said while staring at the spacebridge.**

**"We need to call wheeljack to fix it." G1 Prime said.**

**"Who the heck is Wheeljack?..." Bumblebee wondered.**

**"Oh! I met him once! I almost died. Good thing TC and Skywarp weren't with me..." Starscream said.**

**"Awww the spacebridge isn't worki'n." Prime said.**

**"Show me what I'm looki'n for!" Bumblebee sang to the bridge.**

**" .Heck, are you doing..." Wasp asked Bee.**

**"Singing a song I once heard in Arizona."**

**"Wh-Why?..."**

**"'Cause I want the spacebridge to work..."**

**"Shutup."**

**"Kk..."**

**"Anyway, It seems I need to use the matrix." G1 Prime said, in an awesome voice to make it seem cool.**

**"The wha?..." Wasp asked.**

**"Ya know, at least Megatron would know what it was!" G1 prime said, crossing his arms.**

**"Yeaaaaahhh...NO. No stupidity from you anymore." Starscream said, aimed his ray, and killed him.**

**"Fus ro dah that!" Bee screamed in Prime's face.**

**- On Earth,**

**Megatron flew back to earth, finally, and he killed Wreckgar. Or so he thinks...**

**"This is your leader, Megatron! All Decepticons to me!" He cried over the commlink.**

**"All Decepticons to me!..." Starscream heard a faint voice.**

**"Eh whatever..."**

**Suddenly, Blitzwing and Lugnut appeared.**

**"Lord Megatron, you didn't get eaten by the Insecticon from the parallel universe called PRIME!?" Lugnut asked.**

**"Uhhh...no. I hope whatever that is your talking about, won't come here."**

**"Ooooh It's coming! Bwwaaaahahhahaa!" Blitzwing cried.**

**"W-what's coming?" Megatron asked furiously.**

**"The other world..." Blitzwing stared into the unknown. Suddenly a portal appeared and like 20 or something Transformers came outta it.**

**"Yes now I can take over this world!" Prime Megatron yelled.**

**"You mean **_I_** can take it over!" Animated Megatron argued.**

**"I said it first!"**

**"Ya? Well I called dibs..."**

**"Oh slag!" Prime Megatron said while Starscream walked up from behind.**

**"Beaten again..." He said while walking to another TFA chracter.**

**"You! Step any closer and I'll blast you into a million peices!" Animated Starscream said. They stood face-to-face at eachother.**

**"You can't threaten the supreme leader of the Decepticons, Starscream!" TFP Starscream said to TFA.**

**"That's exactly my point. I, Starscream, am supreme leader!"**

**"Your not Starscream, I am!" TFP Starscream yelled back.**

**"Oh please not the clone battle again! Ramjet had me talking backwards for solarcycles!" Animated Starscream threw up his arms in annoyance.**

**"Seems you miss my point, I'm still leader." Prime Starscream crossed his arms and smiled.**

**"That's it. Wreckgar! KILL THIS IMPOSTER!" TFA Starscream screamed. IN the distance, in a garbage pile, a robot popped outta the pile and stood up.**

**"I am Wreckgar! I am only good for one thing, ****MURDER****!"**

**"Ehe...what is that..." Prime Starscream asked Megatron.**

**"I have no idea, but it looks worse than an Insecticon, so you'd better run. Or fly...Whichever doesn't get you killed I guess." Megatron answered.**

**"Ho-duki-chow!" After he said that, Prime Starscream aimed his rockets, actually, and finally, killed Wreckgar.  
YAY!-(He creeps me out...) :D**

**The Bumblebee started to sing,**

**"'Cause it's always a good time!" He started to dance with Prime Bumblebee.**

**- back in animated autobot HQ,**

**"Where's Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Megatron, and Starscream?" Prime asked Bulkhead.**

**"Don't forget about Blitzwing and Lugnut!" He told Prime.**

**"Okay...Should we look for them?" Sari asked.**

**"Probably."**

**So they headed to Cybertron and found everyone dancing.**

**- Cybertron,**

**"Okay, so everyone's dancing, and why is there an alternate version of me, and why is he dancing with Megatron...?" TFA Optimus asked, being very confused.**

**"Hey Dragonbor-I mean...Prime! Come dance with us!" Bee said.**

**"All of you are crazy, well except for Wasp, who's sitting in the corner." Prime said.**

**"I hate music, and Bumblebee, and life..." Wasp said. Suddenly a huge bug-like robot landed on Bumblebee.**

**"INSECTICON!" TFP Megatron shrieked.**

**"You sound like a girl other universe Megatron!" Prime Animated said.**

**"HELP IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" Bumblebee cried. It went after bee and...**

**"Wake up!" Wasp said.**

**"Whu?" Bee asked confused.**

**"You were dreaming."**

**"I was?..."**

**"No. You were trying to kill yourself..." Wasp said sacasticly.**

**THE END OF PART 3!**


End file.
